ICE Isn't Always Nice
by AbbyNormal80
Summary: A ficlet about McGee's date with Jules, the ICE agent. Set in season 6.


ICE Isn't Always Nice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

Author's Note: This one shot is dedicated to alix33 who gave me the idea.

This is a one shot.

* * *

Tim checked his watch for the second time,7:55. She was supposed to be here in five minutes. He had rushed home after work, kind of excited for his first date in awhile. Not that he would admit that. He had his pride after all. But he must admit taking Abby's advice and asking Jules out was a great idea. He felt confident in his black suit and slate gray tie. His top collar button left undone.

At 8 o'clock he spotted her walking toward his table. Her brunette hair flowing down her back and over her shoulder. A simple but elegant black dress clung to her every curve, ending several inches above her knee accentuating her long legs. He stood up as she came closer. Several heads turned as she passed. He smiled. Suddenly she was standing directly in front of him. He came around, pulling out her chair. Candlelight played and twinkled off the diamond studs in her ears. He sat back down across from her.

"Agent McGee." He smiled.

"Tim." She laughed.

"Of course, sorry."

"Not a problem."

"Thank you for the invitation." She looked around . " It's a beautiful restaurant." Her brown eyes sparkling in the low light. The candle at the table casting her in a warm glow.

"For a beautiful woman." He responded. She cast her eyes down to the table and back, nervously flipping her hair from her shoulder.

"Why, thank you."

The waiter came a short time later to take their order. They talked about work, the challenges each of them face and some about family. This is going great, Tim thought. But midway through dinner things changed pretty quickly. She set her glass back on the table and said, "So what was the matter with that lab tech today?" A quizzical look crossed Tim's face.

"What lab tech?" The hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"That woman with that awful looking tattoo on her neck." His body stiffened.

"Abby." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well whatever her name is our techs have a dress code but I guess it's different at NCIS." His jaw clenched. He spoke, an edge to his voice.

"She's not a tech, she's our Forensic Scientist and she happens to be one of the best." She laughed.

"Well that makes it even worse. A scientist, a professional working for a government agency and she dresses and looks like some club kid fresh from L.A. Not to mention she was rude to me." By this time dinner was finished and dessert had been ordered. Tim was having a hard time staying calm. No one attacked Abby this way. She was damn good at her job, why did it matter what she wore or if she had tattoos. They where part of what defined Abby. After the dessert plates where sat down, he spoke.

"I don't think she was being rude. She's just passionate about her job and really you stomping on the device did make things harder for her." For the first time all evening the smile slipped from her lips. Her perfectly arched left eyebrow shot up.

"Really?" Oh no, he thought. He knew that tone.

"UmmHmm" was all he said as he took a drink of coffee. A minute later she spoke again.

"Well if you're the best at your job..." her voice dripping in sarcasm, " Then I guess a little challenge every once in awhile is good." As far as Tim was concerned, this date was over. Looking at the woman who sat across from him, he really couldn't see the appeal now. Sure outwardly she was beautiful, there was no denying that. But inside, well that was a different matter.

The rest of the date was spent in awkward silence. After the bill was paid, they walked to the front of the restaurant. He helped her with her coat and held open the door as they walked out. As they stood waiting for her car, she linked her arm through his, pressing against his side. He looked down at her. Her smile flirtatious and seductive, her eyes smoldering. He turned away from her. This has been a mistake, he thought.

As the valet pulled her car up, they stepped off the curb. He walked her around to the drivers side, with the door open she faced him. Placing a hand on his chest, she leaned up, kissing him lightly at the corner of his mouth.

"This was fun. We should do it again sometime. Call me." She got in and he closed the door. With one more seductive look, she sped off.

He walked back to the curb, waiting for his car. That was one thing he wouldn't be doing. There was no way. As he got in his car a few minutes later he thought to himself again what a bad idea it had been. Come to think of it, she wasn't even very attractive after all. He checked his watch,10 o'clock. He wondered as he pulled away if Abby was still up and if she wanted company. At a stoplight, he dialed the number he knew by heart. She picked up the first ring.

"Hello." As her voice filled his car he smiled for the first time in hours. Steering his car in the direction of her apartment he thought that this day might not end on such a bad note after all.


End file.
